Raised By A Slytherin
by Gryffindor4Life
Summary: After being ordered by a persistent Headmaster, Severus asks Lucius to go with him and check on the Potter child. Upon arrival, they immediately fall for the stammering girl, taking her back to Malfoy Manor. How would Hope Potter turn out, when raised by a much hated, but completely misunderstood Slytherin? Fem!Harry. A Snape raises Harry story! OOC may occur! Nice Malfoys!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the interweb! Anyway, this is my first Snape raises Harry story though Harry is female in this. This story have no relation and is not intertwined with my other stories, this on rides on its own. This is also my first time writing in the character of the Malfoys and Snape, so please keep with me as I attempt to portray their character without completely murdering them. Help with that is appreciated, though I am reading other fanfictions to help. This is the first chapter of my story and I will update as soon as I can! Let me know how you like it! I'm curious!**

**Warning though, OOC may happen from time to time, because like I said, I'm still trying to learn to understand the way of the Slytherins! But what fanfiction doesn't have OOC from time to time? Also, NICE Malfoys! Please don't be cruel, constrictive criticism welcome! I do not own any of this, it all belongs to JKR! So, let me know how I did and Review, Favorite and Follow! **

**Enjoy! **

"You wanted me, Albus," The doors to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office swung open to reveal the Potions master, Severus Snape- a man with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes that were so dark that his students insisted they are black.

Albus looked up, "Ah, yes, Severus. So good to see you. Lemon drop?"

Snape eyed the lemon drop with a near ear distain and gave a small shake of his hand, "No thank you. Now what is this all about Albus, I've gotten a potion I need to attend to shortly otherwise it'll spoil."

"It won't be but a minute Severus. Why don't you sit down," Albus motioned at the empty chair that sat across from his own chair and desk, smiling cheerfully with that ever present twinkle shining in his eyes.

Snape sat down and looked pointedly at the Headmaster, "So what do I owe this pleasure of meeting with you?"

"Severus, I would like you to go to number 4 Privet Drive and check on Hope Potter for me," Albus began, but was immediately interrupted, as was expected.

"No," Snape all but spat. "I will not Headmaster, now if you'll excuse me."

"Severus," Albus gave the man a sharp look, causing the man to sit back down, "I know you do not like this arrangement, but I haven't heard from Arabella Figg in quite some time on the girl and I'm beginning to get worried."

"Arabella Figg," Snape questioned, making sure he had heard right.

"Yes, Arabella lives close to Miss Potter and often babysits the girl, so I've asked her to keep an eye on her," Albus explained, "But she has not answered me as of late."

"So that's where I come in," Snape said, mostly to himself, a soft noise of exasperation not going unnoticed, "You do understand Albus that I and Petunia aren't—shall we say, on good terms."

"I understand that Severus. So you will do it for me then?"

Snape sighed, "I will, under one condition."

"And that would be my boy," Albus responded almost immediately, glad that Severus had agreed, to some extent.

"That Lucius Malfoy is to accompany me," Snape listed his only circumstance on the matter, knowing without a doubt that it would be met.

Albus nodded with slight reluctance, "Yes, I suppose Lucius can go with you. Be sure to come to me right away if any sign of disorder or anything odd occurs, Severus."

Snape gave a single, curt nod and stood up, "Yes, Headmaster, I will be sure to do so."

"And Severus," Albus called suddenly, as if being struck by the idea rather abruptly, causing Snape's hand to rest on the door handle, "Remember, she is as much Lily's daughter as she is James'."

CcCcCc

A rather soft, but loud pop was heard in the relatively quite mansion of the Malfoy family. A house-elf immediately appeared by the man's side, "Can I get you anything Mr. Snape?"

"No thank you, Hokey," Severus dismissed the elf, who bent into a low bow and disappeared with a sharp pop.

Severus walked towards where the dining room would be, where the Malfoy family would most likely be due to the time of day. He opened the door and his eyes rested on the pale, pointed face of Lucius Malfoy. Lucius stood up immediantly at his arrival, "Severus, what a pleasure as always."

Severus gave the man a nod, giving Narcissa; Lucius' wife, a small smile. She grinned at him in response, "Hello, Severus."

"Narcissa," He greeted in kind.

A small blonde haired head snapped up, looking away from his dinner, a wide, child-like smile taking over his face, "Uncle Sev!"

"Hello Draco," Severus greeted his godson warmly, or as warmly as Severus Snape can get.

The boy beamed, but quickly went back to 'eating' his vegetables at his mother's pointed look at his mostly untouched plate.

"Lucius, I wish to speak with you on a matter."

"Of course," Lucius guided Severus out of the room and they both sat down in the green armchairs that rested in a nearby side room, "What is it?"

"I have been asked by Albus to go and check on Potter at her home at Privet Drive. I was wondering if you would accompany me on this endeavor," Severus asked.

Lucius took a good look at the man's face, someone he considered a good friend, already understanding the importance of the situation, "Of course. When were you planning on leaving?"

"Most likely tomorrow morning, when the Muggles will still be at home," Severus defined after a moment of consideration.

"Alright, will we meet here then?"

"That would be preferable."

CcCcCc

One thing you should know about Privet Drive was that _every_ house looked the same, the same cars parked in every driveway, the same manicured lawns and the same whitewashed walls. The two men stood outside the door of number 4 and knocked. The door was opened and the two were met with Petunia, a rather horse faced woman, who snarled at the sight of Severus, "Vernon, come quick, it's some of _her_ kind!"

"Good morning Petunia. I see you've remembered me," Severus said with a tight lipped smile, "Aren't you going to invite us in?"

Petunia bristled, as if personally offended at the very idea, "Of course not I—

"Mrs. Dursley, you wouldn't want the neighbors to see any of, uh, _her kind_ would you," Lucius pointedly held up his wand, knowing that the rules were against performing magic in front of Muggles, but he highly doubted they knew that.

Petunia paled, seething, "Fine, come in then."

Vernon, a rather large man with a mustache, took that moment to walk into the room, taking in the assembly that had settled in the hallway, a pudgy five year old curiously toddling behind, "What is the meaning of this? What do you want?"

"I am here with the concern of your niece, Hope Potter," Severus drawled, craning his head in a vain attempt at looking for the little girl.

"Who," Vernon spat, acting dumb, not that he had to act that much. The slight nervous twitch of his eyebrow gave him away, "No one by the name of that lives here."

Severus raised a suspicious eyebrow, flicking his wand out, showing it to the Dursleys, a rather tackless intimidating factor, "No? Now don't make me ask you again, where is she?"

"Oi! Girl, get in here," Vernon all but screamed, face turning an ugly shade of red and purple.

"Coming Uncle Vernon," A small voice called from what was probably the kitchen.

The door slid open and revealed a small girl with a pale face covered in tiny freckles, a small red bruise surrounding part of her forehead. Large, almond eyes peered at them apprehensively from beneath her bangs, emerald depths revealing her true fear of what was happening. She looked sideways at her uncle before quickly locking her eyes onto the floor, twisting and knotting her dark red hair, "You called Uncle Vernon."

Lucius and Severus quickly tossed a look at the other.

"Yes, you see, she's right here. Now leave before I call the cops," Vernon pointed a meaty finger at the door behind them.

Both men ignored him, turning to the small child. Severus spoke first, using a soft and surprisingly gentle voice, "Hello Hope, I'm Severus Snape."

She slowly peered up at him, thick lashes obscuring her eyes, "Hello sir."

"Now, I'm here to check up with you, to make sure all is well," He watched as she shot a scared look in the direction of her uncle, clearing at a loss of what to do.

"I-I'm fine, sir," She stammered slightly.

This was when Lucius bent over, more on her level, "Hello Hope, I'm Lucius Malfoy."

The girl blinked owlishly, "Hello."

"Be truthful, is it really alright here? We have the power to take you away from here if you don't like your accommodations," He was used to dealing with smaller children, having a son of his own. Though the use of large words didn't help much.

"Really," She asked in genuine surprise before realizing what she had said, already wincing and taking a step away from the two men before her, "I mean, I'm f-fine, sirs, thank y-you."

Lucius was at a loss of what to say, trying to figure out how to make the girl either admit she hated it there or find some sort of clue as to why it wouldn't be safe for her to stay. Obviously something wasn't right here, she was far too small for her age and far too skinny, a complete contrast to the round boy watching from behind his mother's boney legs. It was Severus, however, whose eyes latched onto her arm, "Hope, what's that on your arm there?"

At his seemingly harmless wave in the direction of her right arm, Hope's hand immediately flew to it, giving the men a distrustful look. She sniffed slightly, "N-nothing -sir."

"Why don't you let me see," Severus questioned softly, crouching lower so as not to appear even more threatening then she probably thought he was. Hope nodded and slowly rolled her T-shirt sleeve upwards, revealing a black and blue bruise covering most of her upper arm, "And how did you get that?"

"I fell," She responded a little faster than normal and the lie seemed to roll of her tongue easily, "I'm very clumsy sir."

Severus ignored her obvious lie, but went with it for the sake of doing so, "Does it hurt?"

She bit her lip and nodded hesitantly, "A bit."

"Does anything else hurt, "He asked her kindly.

Her teeth forced themselves further into her lip, sure to be at the point of hurting her or drawing blood, "Um, my leg does… a bit," She glanced worriedly at her furiously, red faced uncle.

"May I see it?"

She took a tentative step forward, pulling her pant leg up to reveal a slightly swollen calf. Both men inspected her leg, taking in the fact that it didn't seem to pain her in any way to walk, but the swollen skin bothered her slightly, "And did you fall and hurt your leg too," Lucius asked, going along with the lie.

She shook her head with a look that said she wasn't stupid. Which caused the men to wonder if she knew what they were doing or if she was just as stubborn and proud as her parents were, "No, I was pushed on the playground at school and fell on my leg," At least that wasn't a total lie she thought.

"How about this Hope, a friend of ours is worried for your well-being here and he is prepared to take you away from this place if need be," Severus explained slowly, softly. "But since you're nervous about leaving, how about you just leave for the day and we can care for your leg and arm at Lucius' home. How does that sound?"

She nodded slowly, "Alright, I guess."

"Excellent," Lucius straightened up at an agonizingly slow rate.

"Where is your stuff," Severus asked, hoping she didn't catch on to the fact that he wanted all of her stuff and not just things for a day out.

"In the cupboard under the stairs, sir."

She watched at Severus disappeared with an odd look on his face, going to retrieve her things, so she refocused her attention of Lucius, who was watching her aunt, uncle and cousin warily. When Severus did return, a furious expression marred his facial features before disappearing quickly when he was in Hope's field of vision. He patted his pocket, where he had shrunk and placed her items, "All set."

Lucius ushered the girl to follow Severus with a wave of his hand as he walked out of the door, all but slamming it shut in the shocked faces of the Dursleys. He smiled down at the girl as she watched him closely, "We will be apparating to my place at Malfoy manor."

She frowned slightly, "What's appa-apprat-"

"Apparating is a way of transport," Severus supplied for her.,"Now here, grab onto my hand and hold in your breath."

She did as told, though slightly confused, clasping the man's large hand into her own, pressing herself against the man's leg, and sucking in her breath with a gasp. Both men looked around for any unwanted eyes lurking behind curtains and beneath window shades and both disappeared with small, identical pops.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people of the interweb! Sorry for the long wait on the next chapter. I hope you like it, I've spent a while on it, trying to make it a decent chapter. Sorry for how short it is, I'll try to make them longer in the future! Thanks for all the support, it really surprised me by all the reviews, favorites and follows, so thanks a bunch! **

**I do not own any of this, it all belongs to JKR! So, let me know how I did and Review, Favorite and Follow! **

**Enjoy! :)**

Previously:

"I am here with the concern of your niece, Hope Potter," Severus drawled, craning his head in a vain attempt at looking for the little girl.

"Who," Vernon spat, acting dumb, not that he had to act that much. The slight nervous twitch of his eyebrow gave him away, "No one by the name of that lives here."

Severus raised a suspicious eyebrow, flicking his wand out, showing it to the Dursleys, a rather tackless intimidating factor, "No? Now don't make me ask you again, where is she?"

CcCcCc

Once at Malfoy Manor, a house-elf appeared once again with a small pop. In hindsight, it would have been better to prepare the occupants of Malfoy Manor of their becoming guest, but as it appears, they didn't think of the arrangement. The sudden appearance of the strange creature with floppy, triangular ears and large, orb-like eyes made Hope shriek in alarm, quickly hiding behind Severus' legs.

Severus and Lucius traded a glance, both mentally cursing themselves and the house-elf.

"Can I get you anything Mr. Malfoy," The house-elf squeaked hopefully.

After a moment of consideration Lucius replied, "Yes, actually Dobby, could you prepare the guess room, the one closest to Draco's, for our guest?"

The elf nodded, glancing curiously behind Severus' legs, it's ears flapping wildly from the momentum, "Yes, sir!, He disappeared with another pop.

"What was that," Hope asked astonished, eyes wide, slowly coming out from her hiding place.

"That was a house-elf," Stated Severus, beginning to follow Lucius as he walked towards a rather wide hallway off towards the right.

"What's a house-elf," She asked, a slight limp in her step as she tried in vain to catch up with the two Wizards' rather wide steps.

"A house-elf is a magical creature devoted to serving a wizarding family for its whole life unless the family sets it free."

She nodded, content with the answer, and then began to inspect the scenery around her, sticking fairly close to Severus' legs the whole while.

They entered a large room, the living room it seemed to be, filled with rich, velvety green couches that were scattered around the room along with several side tables occupying the small spaces between each couch or armchair and a fireplace filled with black ash rested in the center of one of the cream colored walls, with the furniture facing towards it. The two men settled themselves on one of the couches, motioning for the little girl to join them, which she did after several moments of prompting.

Lucius looked around, his pointed face set in confusion, "I wonder where Draco and Narcissa are."

Severus shrugged a shoulder mildly, eyes on the small child as she continued to look around the room from her now heightened view from the couch. Hope seemed to sense his gaze on her because she swiveled her head around to face him, emerald green latching onto dark brown. Hope blinked once before quickly looking at Lucius, who had stood up, announcing he was going to go find Narcissa. Severus nodded and looked back down at the child, "Now Hope, I'm going to have to do something about that bruise on your head and arm, I'll also have to do something about your leg."

Hope frowned slightly, hesitation clear in her eyes, "Like what?"

Severus stuffed his hand in his robe pocket and produced a container full of a thick, yellow paste. He slipped the cap off and showed Hope its mucky contents, "This is a bruise removal paste. It will help remove your bruises."

Hope peered at the jar suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

In order to prove it wasn't harmful or dangerous, Severus applied the paste to his own arm and waited a moment and watched as the paste soaked itself into his arm, "See? It won't harm you."

Hope gave a sharp nod, "B-but it won't _hurt_ right?"

"No," he shook his head, black hair swaying with the slight notion, "You will only feel a slight tingling sensation as the paste begins to take affect."

"Okay."

The Potions master deliberately dipped his fingers into the paste and started to smear it along her forehead and arm, Hope's bright eyes tracking his hand sharply, going slightly cross-eyed as she attempted to see what he was doing to her forehead. Once done, Severus set the container on the couch and sat back to regard the girl carefully.

"Are there any other bruises you want me to heal, Hope?"

Hope bit her bottom lip timidly, glancing around the room before reluctantly settling her eyes back on Severus, which she then shook her head vigorously. Severus' eyes softened, or softened as much as they could, "Hope, your safe here, it's alright."

Hope narrowed her eyes, seeming to try and gage if he was lying or not. Ultimately she must have decided she could trust him because she gave him a slow nod.

"Are they under your jumper," She nodded again, "Hope, would you take your jumper off please? I won't be able to heal them properly unless you do so."

Hope faltered, remembering the time her Uncle had asked her to take off her jumper. The incident had resulted in her back being covered in welts and bruises, made from the belt her Uncle had used on her due to her 'freakiness'. Hope shrunk further into the soft pillows that were seated around the couch.

"Hope, you're safe here," He repeated, this time his voice softening, something akin to a fatherly manner leaking through.

Hope watched him, tugging absentmindedly on a stand on her hair, but began to slip her jumper off her head anyway. Once the overly large jumper fell to the floor, it revealed a rather larger bruise covering her torso and her back was littered with scars and welts, both old and new. Severus sucked in a sharp breath, shocked, but quickly mastered a neutral look upon his face. He slowly began to reapply the bruise paste.

When he had finished, Hope quickly throwing the ratted jumper back on, did he look around for Lucius, who had yet to reappear. He was about to send a Patronus when he heard the familiar boots the blonde-haired man often wore clicking against the flooring. Lucius smiled apologetically when their eyes met, "Sorry, I couldn't located Narcissa or Draco, but as it turns out they were at Diagon Alley, shopping. I brought Hope a set of Draco's old clothing he doesn't wear anymore, though they will need to be shrunk some."

Severus smirked, taking the clothes and presenting them to Hope, "Poor Draco, no man should have to go through shopping with Narcissa.

Lucius chuckled in agreement, crouching down beside Hope, "Hello Hope, how are you?"

"Good-sir, thank-k you," Came the muffled reply made from the jumper Hope had managed to pullover her head, causing her hair to stick up in different places.

"I see the bruising has come down quite a bit," Lucius commented after a moment, "What about her leg?"

Severus thought about it for a moment, watching as Hope attempted to jump into the pair of pants without toppling over, "I'll probably just perform the 'Episkey' spell."

"Sounds good. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll go and check on the guest room."

When Severus nodded his consent, Lucius went to walk up the stairs, but stopped suddenly, "Also, I've been ordered by Narcissa to get Hope's clothing size, she wants to take her shopping.

Severus sneered in a fond manner, "What does Draco think of all this?"

"I actually haven't told him yet. Narcissa and I didn't deem him fit enough to know yet, with all that's happened, we're betting she'll need time to settle down."

"I agree, a lot has happened in the past few hours."

Lucius nodded, heading back up the stairs.

Severus settled back onto his heels, focusing on the girl that was now swamped in Slytherin green clothing, "Alright, Hope. Would you roll up your pant leg for me, please?"

Hope looked down at her leg, looking up with a frown, "What are y-ou going to do to it?"

"I'm just going to use a simple healing spell, it'll make your leg less swollen and it won't hurt as much."

"Alright," She rolled up her pant leg, revealing a slightly swollen, red calf. She peered at the man in amazement, the kind of amazement only found in a small child, as he wisped out his wand and muttered 'Episkey'. The skin on her leg immediately healed and became the pale coloration of her normal skin clor, deflating the skin so that it didn't appear as swollen as it had.

"_How_ did you do that," She gasped.

Severus looked up with a look of mild confusion, "With magic of course."

"_Magic_? B-but, magic isn't real," Her eyes widened even more, as if the very words Severus just uttered were the ultimate taboo.

"Magic is very real Hope," He told her slowly, beginning to piece together what was happening, and not likely it one bit.

Hope shook her head stubbornly, "No, my Aunt and Uncle said it wasn't."

"Hope, your Aunt and Uncle are wrong, very wrong in fact. Magic is very real. I'm a wizard- and you're a witch."

She gasped again, "I-I'm a w-what?"

"A witch," He repeated gently, but with meaning.

"No, that can't be," She was as stubborn as her parents. Maybe even more so, "I'm Hope, just Hope."

Severus heaved himself up, positioning himself beside the girl, repositioning his robes as he thought about what to say, "Hope, have you ever done something, something you couldn't explain?

Hope seemed to think about it, biting her bottom lip as she thought, "U-uh, once I, um, w-when my Aunt Petunia tried to make me wear this really u-ugly sweater, it was, like, all orange and purple, but every time she would put it over my head, it would get smaller and smaller."

"Well, that was a bout of accidental magic, your magic inside you showing itself when you needed it most. At your age, you don't have much control over your magic, so sometimes, it will only resurface at times that you really need it.

Hope's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Severus nodded, a smile tugging at her lips due to her uncontrolled enthusiasm, "Yes, really, but Hope, there _is_ something we need to discuss."

Hope's visible excitement deflated slightly at his sudden change in mood, her lips slowly forming into a frown, "U-uh, okay."

Severus took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the discussion ahead, "Hope, how are your relatives?"

"M-my relatives," She repeated, hesitant.

"Yes, like, lets say, do they treat you well?"

Her eyebrows pushed together as she digested the question. A stubborn mask settled across her face, "Yes, they do."

Severus' eyebrow rose, as if the simple notion would prove to her how wrong she was, "Hope-"

"I-I'm sure, sir. They do."

"Hope, You and I both know you didn't get those bruises and scars just by being clumsy," He spoke gently, his voice deep and low.

Tears started to pool in emerald depths, reminding him too much of that fateful day on the Hogwarts grounds.

Severus' shoulders dropped ever so slightly, "Hope, you're safe here and you won't ever have to go back to your relatives- I promise you."

"B-but, then where will I go," She seemed astonished by the very thought.

"I'm sure you could either stay with Lucius or-" He was cut off by the seemingly innocent, but stubborn redhead.

"Why couldn't I just stay with you," She blinked imploring eyes up at him, a gentle cock to her head.

CcCcCc

Episkey- healing spell that heals relatively minor injuries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! First off I want to say I'm so sorry for the long wait. Its been what? A month? My only excuse is I have been focused on my other stories and just only finished this chapter (I had half the chapter written for quite some time now). But anywho, here it is and thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows! It makes me happy! :)**

**I do not own any of this, it all belongs to JKR! So, let me know how I did and Review, Favorite and Follow! **

**Enjoy! :)**

Previously:

Severus' shoulders dropped ever so slightly, "Hope, you're safe here and you won't ever have to go back to your relatives- I promise you."

"B-but, then where will I go," She seemed astonished by the very thought.

"I'm sure you could either stay with Lucius or-" He was cut off by the seemingly innocent, but stubborn redhead.

"Why couldn't I just stay with you," She blinked imploring eyes up at him, a gentle cock to her head.

CcCcCc

Severus stared at the girl who watched him with an equal amount of intensity. Finally, after what seemed to be like forever and after he seemed to have composed himself enough to speak, his voice wavered slightly, "I would be honored to have you stay with me."

Hope narrowed her eyes as she observed him. Finally she asked, somewhat timidly, "Are you sure?"

Severus surprised himself when he smiled and it was then that it occurred to him- he had been completely wrong. He wasn't going to be blinded by his hate for James Potter, not anymore, "Absolutely."

Hope stared down at her lap, twisting her fingers around and kicking her legs absentmindedly. She blinked her eyes, attempting to delay the waterworks. She sniffed and glanced up at him, "Thank you...sir."

A somewhat comfortable silence surrounded the two, the only sound was that of soft voices coming from a few floors up. Severus gazed down at Hope, watching as she picked on an unraveled thread. Hope yawned, scratching at her eyes and rubbing her wrist over her nose.

Severus hesitated a moment, "Hope-"

"Severus? Is that you," A feminine voice asked from the general direction of the dining room.

Severus refrained from sighed aloud, looking down at Hope who peered up at him in timid curiousity, "Yes Cissy, I'm over here."

The small pitter-patter of feet were heard slapping against the tile and a little blonde head popped around the corner. The boy grinned, "Uncle Sev!"

He ran forward and quickly wrapped his godfather in a hug, immediately releasing the man and taking a step back to beam up at him.

Severus smiled, "Hello Draco, did you have fun shopping with your mother?"

The boy's face scrunched up and the tip of his tongue poked out of his mouth, "Ew, no! It was really boring, but mother let me have some ice cream before we got back."

Narcissa took that moment to walk in, her heeled shoes ticking loudly. She smiled softly at her son before focusing on Serverus, "Hello Severus, it's nice to see you."

"The same to you Cissy," He dipped his head towards the woman politely.

Suddenly Narcissa was crouching beside Severus, blonde hair swaying, laying a perfectly manicured hand on the couch fabric. She smiled warmly, bright blue eyes shinning, "Hello Hope, I'm Narcissa, but some people call me Cissy. You may call me that too if it's easier to say than Narcissa."

Hope slowly broke apart from the couch. She managed a timid smile, "Hello."

"And this," Narcissa grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him to her side, "Is my son Draco."

Draco smiled back at her, two emotions trying to gain control over his being. That of shyness and excitement.

Hope straightened up slightly and watched him curiously.

The boy had metallic grey eyes set upon a pale, pointed face, his blonde hair short and slightly messy, a few strands sticking up the way most small children's do. He looked kind enough, not appearing to act or look anything like her cousin Dudley. Maybe, just maybe, they could be friends.

Hope's eyes flashed towards the staircase, announcing the arrival of Lucius before anyone else had noticed his arrival. Lucius smiled, greeting his son with a pat to the head and kissing his wife's cheek. He gave a nod at Severus, looking down at Hope, "Hello Hope."

"Hi."

"Severus," he turned towards the Potions master, "everything seems to be in order."

"Excellent," He gave a nod of his head, thinking about his conversation earlier with Hope. She had asked to live with him. But the problem was that his quarters at Hogwarts only had one bedroom which he currently occupied, but he supposed Dumbledore could do something about that.

Draco shuffled on his feet, watching as the adults conversed and sighed. He tugged on his mother's top and whispered into her ear, "I'm hungry, could I get something to eat?

She nodded, "Yes, but ask for something light, dinner should be ready soon."

Draco nodded happily, "Alright," He gave a half-glance over at Hope, "What about Hope though. Isn't she hungry?"

"Hmm, I don't know, why don't you ask her?"

Draco looked at her strangely, "Um, no thank you..."

"Hope dear," Narcissa waited until Hope was looking back at her, "Are you hungry at all? Draco was about to go get a snack, would you like anything?"

Hope's emerald eyes widened and she bit her lip, slowly shaking her head. Draco glanced at his mother questionably.

"Why don't you go with Draco," Severus said suddenly, "The kitchen is only a few floors down and I'll be right here when you get back."

Hope seemed to be running the dispute over in her head. She gave Severus an unsure nod, hopping off the couch lightly, turning to blink at Draco expectedly.

Draco grinned, snatching her arm and ignoring the flinch and began to drag Hope out of room, already blabbering away. Hope looked over her shoulder, slightly bewildered by the blonde's actions.

"A light snack Draco," Narcissa reminded her son.

"Mmmhmm."

"Do you suppose that was a good idea," Lucius inquired aloud.

"I believe so."

CcCcCc

Hope allowed Draco to lead her down numerous hallways, but pulled the boy to a stop before they descended another set of marble stairs. Draco turned around and frowned, "What?"

"It moved," She indicated a large painting that was hung at the top of the stairs.

Draco tilted his head and walked around Hope so they were standing side by side, both of them looking up at the late painting. He looked at her oddly, "'Course it moved."

Standing in the painting, which was probably a portrait, were three young girls, all of which were smiling. One of the girls had long, light brown hair and dark brown eyes, she was standing in between the other two girls, glancing up at them with distain, looking around the photo's frame for a place to escape. Standing on the left was an ebony haired girl whose hand was clenched onto the brunette's shoulder, she had a wickedly evil smile and her bush of curly hair cascaded down her back and over her face until she flicked it away. Onto the right, arms clasped before her, was a blonde who looked vaguely similar to Narcissa, though much younger, whom was glancing between the two, obviously feeling the tension that was leaking out of the picture like the plague.

Hope's lips tugged into a frown, "But, I-it's a picture! They aren't supposed to move!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "All magical pictures move, you see," Turning away from the frazzled redhead, he pointed at the painting, "That's my mum, then the one in the middle is my Aunt Andromeda, but I've never met her, she's been disowned. And the last one is my Aunt Bellatrix, she's scary, but don't tell her I said that."

Bellatrix laughed, sounding much like a deranged cackle, causing Andromeda to cringe and lean away.

Hope chewed on her lip, "So... all paintings move?"

Draco bobbed his head, "Yup! Books, pictures and cards move too."

"How?"

Draco paused to ponder the question, but just shrugged his shoulders, "Magic."

Hope opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off, "Are we done? Can we get to the kitchens now?"

"Um, yeah."

With one last glance towards the sisters, Hope followed Draco down the flight of stairs and further down towards the kitchen.

CcCcCc

Severus, Lucius and Narcissa watched as Draco dragged the astonished girl out of the room. They all sat in silence for a moment before Narcissa straightened her skirt, "Maisie!"

With a pop a house-elf appeared, watching them with wide eyes, "What can Maisie do for you Madame?"

"Could you bring up a tray for tea please?"

Maisie nodded, "Right away Mrs."

After a minute Maisie reappeared, a tray laden with tea, sugar and honey appearing with her. She settled it upon a magically summoned table and looked up apprehensively.

"Anything else Mrs?"

"No thank you, that will be all Maisie," Narcissa nodded down at the elf.

Maisie bowed and disappeared with a pop.

Narcissa poured herself a cup of tea and stirred in some honey, tilting her head, "So, what have I missed?"

Lucius and Severus traded a look, both beginning to explain the events that had transpired since they had picked Hope up. The abuse, the mistreatment, the trust issues; everything. Once the two had finished Narcissa was practically livid.

"You're joking? How could someone treat a child like that?"

"Their reasoning is beyond my comprehension," Lucius declared simply.

"It is most likely due to the child's magic. Lily's sister, Petunia, was always jealous of her sister because she was able to do things she could not. We expected Petunia's hatred of her sister wouldn't go as far as to harming her own niece," Severus said slowly, "I could only imagine they were trying to beat the magic out of her, though Hope really hasn't admitted to anything yet. Hope's accidental magic most likely scared them."

"Well I suppose she has good reason not to, I mean I could see the jealousy," Narcissa paused thoughtfully, contemplating, "But that doesn't excuse her behavior."

"Hold on, I've just remembered," Lucius spoke up suddenly, watching his wife carefully, "What was the reason you were looking so mad, Severus, when you went to retrieve Hope's things?"

Severus considered the question briefly before he reached a hand into his robes, "This was the reason why. I found it taped to the back of the stair cupboard door."

He withdrew a folded up piece of paper and slowly unfolded it. In large letters, obviously written by a child with a crayon, were the words 'Hope's room'.

"They made her sleep in a cupboard under the stairs," Narcissa screeched.

"It would appear so," Severus nodded gravely.

"Well that would explain why she's so small, she's smaller than she should be at her age," Narcissa shook her head, "I suppose when she gets back here with Draco I should run a diagnostic charm and see if there's anything else wrong we should look into."

Lucius nodded, "Sev, have you spoken to her about her living arrangements?"

"Actually I have. She brought it up when I told her she wouldn't be going back to that house. I proposed you, Lucius, or some other wizarding family, but as it appears... she would rather live with me," Severus told them in disbelief, as if not really believing it himself had it not have happened.

"Well Severus that's amazing," Narcissa exclaimed.

"How are you considering the sudden change of events," Lucius asked cautiously, "Considering how anti-Potter you were just a few hours ago?"

"I've opened my eyes. I've come to realize that though Hope is James' daughter, she is also Lily's. It was wrong of me to transfer my feeling of James towards Hope. I'm disappointed in myself to say the least that it's taken me so long to figure that out."

"Well, the main point is you will give her all the care and attention she will need, and we will be there whenever you need us," Lucius told his friend solemnly.

Narcissa nodded, extending a hand and resting it lightly on Severus' knee, "Yes, Hope is welcome here anytime."

Severus inclined his head, "Thank you."

CcCcCc

"So, this is the kitchens," Draco announced once they had gotten to the appropriate floor, dropping Hope's hand that he had acquired a little ways ago.

Hope walked in after him curiously, her emerald eyes widening.

The kitchen was huge, complete with anything and everything you would find in a kitchen. The marble white walls and pristine floors made the kitchen appear like one you'd find in a restaurant instead of a regular, messy household kitchen you'd find at any other house. There were various smells wafting around the room, most likely the smells of tonight's dinner.

Suddenly nearly twelve house-elves were standing before them, bubbling with excitement. One stepped forward and Hope vaguely remembered him as the one from that morning, "Hello, young master! What can Dobby do for you?"

Draco looked over at Hope, who just shrugged quickly. He bit the inside of his cheek as he considered, "Just a light snack for two, Dobby. Mother said something light."

"Right away sir!"

Draco glanced around at the house-elves and back at the girl, "We can just go sit over there, if that's ok?"

Hope dipped her head in acknowledgement, chewing her bottom lip.

They both plopped down at a small, circular table that sat against one of the walls. Hope swung her legs back and forth as they waited, mildly interested in all that was around her. Including Draco.

While her earlier assumptions were slightly correct, as far as she could tell, Draco wasn't anything like Dudley. Whereas Dudley was a disaster, a cry baby, an insult to whales everywhere, evil, and a pampered brat, Draco was so far very well mannered, was polite, quiet and as far as she could tell he was someone she would actually like to talk too.

On the other side of the table Draco was having nearly the same calculating reflections. He was used to hanging out with other children his age, mostly his father's friend's children. There was Pansy, but she didn't have an off button and was a large gossip, even at her age. Blaise was alright, he was easier to talk to, but he was a big shot and liked to express it. Theodore didn't talk much, he was somewhat lazy and he was guessing a little shy. Gregory and Vincent, or Crabbe and Goyle as they're often called, talked less than Theodore and he was fairly certain they couldn't speak more than the grunts and gestures they used to communicate anyway. But Hope... she seemed moderately normal, if not a little quiet. She seemed pretty polite and nice, she didn't talk much, but he just assumed she was shy. They had just met. But it was nice to hang out with another kid his age that wasn't self-centered, mute, or a loud chit-chat. Besides, she was kinda cute.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello peoples! **

**I know this chapter is rather short and I'm sorry for that. I hope to update rather soon as I have a few ideas on the next chapter and hopefully I'll write them down faster! I hope you enjoy this and thank you for all the support! :)**

**I do not own any of this, it all belongs to JKR! **

**So, let me know how I did and Review, Favorite and Follow! **

**Enjoy! :)**

Previously:

"And this," Narcissa grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him to her side. "is my son Draco."

Draco smiled back at her, two emotions trying to gain control over his being. Shyness and excitement.

Hope straightened up slightly and watched him curiously. The boy had metallic grey eyes set upon a pale, pointed face. His blonde hair was short and slightly messy, a few strands sticking up the way most small children's do. He looked kind enough, not appearing to act or look like her cousin Dudley. Maybe, just maybe, they could be friends.

CcCcCc

Draco watched as Hope stared down at the plate filled with Pumpkin Pasties with wide eyes, silently taking one in her hands. He took a bite of his, quietly considering the shocked girl. "Have you ever had one? Pumpkin Pasties I mean."

Hope shook her head negatively. "No... I haven't. What is it?"

"Its kinda of like a regular meat-filled pastry pie... but pumpkins as the filling rather than meat or vegetables." He explained around a mouthful of food, grateful his mother wasn't there to scold him on his 'poor mannerism'.

"Is it good then?" Hope asked slowly, not quite understanding if this was a test or not. When Draco nodded intently she frowned. "And I'm allowed to have some?"

Draco swallowed and crinkled his eyebrows. "Course you can, why couldn't you."

Hope shrugged coyly. "Umm."

"Where you not allowed sweets before dinner?"

"Not really..." She picked on a piece of flaky crust.

Draco paused. "Its alright if you don't want to tell me."

Hope's eyes narrowed at the casual way the blonde told her that. "Really?"

Draco shook his head. "Nope. We've just met, you don't have to tell me _everything_ about you just yet."

"Oh... thanks..."

"So, you going to try it?" He motioned at the still untouched pastry that sat on the table.

Hope tentatively picked it up and slowly took a bite, eyes widening slightly. Draco grinned at her. "Its good isn't it?"

Hope simply nodded.

CcCcCc

When Narcissa had walked into the kitchen fifteen minutes later she grinned at the sight. Draco and Hope were sitting at one of the tables, giggling and eating the plate full of pastries, or it looked like Draco was anyway, Hope was slowly nibbling on hers. She shook her head. So much for a 'light snack'. She took a step forward and cleared her throat. "Hello you two."

Draco and Hope both looked up in surprise, Hope lowering the half-eaten pastry back onto the table.

"Hello mother!" Draco chirped.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." Hope replied with less enthusiasm.

Narcissa smiled down at the girl. "Hope, dear, remember, you may call me Cissy."

"Alright," She said shyly. "-Cissy."

"So, did you enjoy the pastries?" She inquired, curious as to how she liked her first taste at Wizarding food.

"Yes, it was good." Hope admitted. "I've never had a pastry before."

"You've never had a pastry?" Draco echoed in shock.

Narcissa frowned. "I'm sure she just means she's had other sweets, Draco, just never a pastry."

Hope bit her lip and nodded. "Uh, yea..."

That seemed to please the boy because he stopped gawking at her like an animal in a cage. He smiled up at his mum. "Is dinner ready? Is that why you came you get us?"

"Yes it is."

Draco wiped the crumbs off his hands. "What are we having?"

"I'm not sure," Narcissa confessed. "the House-elves said they were going to make a variety of dishes, we weren't quite sure what Hope liked."

Draco nodded. "Alright..."

"Okay, so come on then." Narcissa straightened up. "We best be going before it goes cold."

CcCcCc

"Draco, Hope, Narcissa." Lucius greeted when the three walked into the room.

Hope looked around the highly decorated dinning room, complete with a long, large table with several matching chairs, though the chairs were only set at the top half of the table currently. The walls were a warm white and an intricate design was carved at the base. An elaborate chandelier hung from the ceiling, glittering sharply. It looked more like a large banquet table than a regular table, but Hope supposed it was used for grand occasions too.

"Hello dear." Narcissa sat down a seat from her husband, smiling at him warmly when he peeked her cheek.

Draco hopped over to sit beside his mother, but not after leading Hope over to sit beside Severus. At her age and size Hope had to sit on top of her legs, pushing herself up to see.

With a pop a large variety of food appeared on the table, filling the room with a rich smell. Everyone dug in, Narcissa reaching across the table to snatch a bowl of salad and dumping some onto Draco's plate. Draco protested immediately, attempting to lightly shove his mothers hand away and pouting immensely. "Mum, I don't want any salad."

"A growing boy eats his vegetables, Draco." She told him lightly, drizzling a dressing over the vegetation.

Draco made a face, but didn't move to stop her.

Severus looked down at Hope. "What would you like Hope?"

Hope's eyes snapped up to him sheepishly. "I'm not very hungry sir."

Severus' eyebrow shot up. "No? Eat too many sweets?"

"No." Hope confirmed, shaking her head. "I didn't eat very many."

Little did they know that she had only eaten one, or half of one. She was pretty sure Draco hadn't noticed.

"Alright... well how about I put a bit on your plate and you try your best to eat some of it?" He proposed.

Hope seemed to think about it. "Okay..."

Severus nodded, scooping up some salad, mashed potatoes and some type of meat onto her plate.

Lucius glanced up, watching as Hope slowly poked the meat about with her fork, uncertain. He caught Severus' eyes. "Hope, don't you like it?"

Her hand stilled, her body tensing as she looked up and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Oh, um, I do?"

It came out more like a question like a statement and Hope quickly stuffed a fork full of mashed potatoes into her mouth so she wouldn't have to speak anymore.

Narcissa quirked an eyebrow, wiping her mouth with her napkin. "Draco, dear, eat with your mouth closed."

Draco huffed. "I was mum!"

She hummed in reply, sticking her salad with her fork.

Hope wrinkled her nose, fear flashing in her eyes as she peeked at the other occupants. Once she was positive no one was watching her she quickly spat the runny potatoes into her napkin. She wiped off her chin with a grimace, rubbing the back of her hand against her pants. She had just gotten here and she could tell it was better than the Dursleys, she just had a feeling. Even if it was just temporary. She wasn't going to chance that by disobeying the rules so early in the game. She wasn't allowed normal people food at the Dursleys and she had to obey the rules. She didn't want to be kicked out. She liked it here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Ladies and Gents! So sorry for the long wait, but I've got finals this week _and_ the next! Eeep! But, hey, that's my excuse! It may seem petty to you, but is driving me nuts! Oh, the stress!**

**Anyway, thank you all for the continued support and for those who are reading this story for the very first time: Welcome! :D**

**I do not own any of this, it all belongs to JKR! **

**So, let me know how I did and Review, Favorite and Follow! **

**Enjoy! :)**

Previously:

Hope wrinkled her nose, fear flashing in her eyes as she peeked at the other occupants. Once she was positive no one was watching her she quickly spat the runny potatoes into her napkin. She wiped off her chin with a grimace, rubbing the back of her hand against her pants. She had just gotten here and she could tell it was better than the Dursleys, she just had a feeling. Even if it was just temporary. She wasn't going to chance that by disobeying the rules so early in the game. She wasn't allowed normal people food at the Dursleys and she had to obey the rules. She didn't want to be kicked out. She liked it here.

CcCcCc

There was a silent, unspoken concern for their newest little member. Traded glances and unspoken gestures transpired a lot over the duration of dinner, not that Draco noticed, he was to busy attempting to sneakily rid his plate of his vegetables. The adults could tell that Hope hadn't eaten any of her dinner, saying she wasn't hungry, and Narcissa was adamant that the girl only had a pumpkin pasty or two at the most. They would have to ask Draco later.

She sat patiently at the table, unmoving, watching everyone with attentive eyes. There was a sense of discomfort around her, she would shift and move around. Since she had been sitting upon her legs to look above the table you could only guess her legs had fallen asleep, but she gave no remark about it. Her tiny hands were clasped on her lap and she made no move to eat the dessert when it was placed before her. If the fact that she wouldn't eat didn't alert them, the fact that she hadn't attacked the cake as viciously as Draco had should have. And it did.

Narcissa watched the girl eye the cake, she obviously wanted to eat it, but refrained herself from doing so. She gave a soft sigh and looked down at her blonde haired son. "Draco, slow down, it's not going anywhere."

Draco looked up, wiping his face off with a napkin and mumbled sheepishly. "Sorry, mother."

She shook her head in amusement, taking a bite from her own plate. She peered up when her husband coughed lightly into his arm, waiting for her to look at him. She rose a delicate eyebrow in response.

Grey eyes flashed to Hope and then back to her, concern apparent in his eyes. Narcissa frowned, looking over at Severus who eyes were on Hope. He glanced up and met her gaze, dark eyes boring into hers. He probably felt as at a lose at what to do as she did.

Draco watched the adults silently communicate, mouthing words non to discreetly in an effort to get their point across. Honestly though, it wasn't hard to tell who they were taking about, it was quite obvious really. Draco looked across the table towards the focal point of their muted conversation; Hope.

Hope must have sensed the blonde's gaze because she looked up only a moment later. She offered him a smile which he quickly and happily returned.

They both sat there in silence, watching the adults with interest. Severus was the first to catch on to their listening in and stopped mid-gesture, swiveling in his seat to look at the two. Both children looked at him innocently enough, blinking up with large doe eyes. Narcissa and Lucius followed his gaze and considered the two before them. After a few fleeting glances, Lucius spoke. "Draco, why don't you and Hope go up to your room?"

Draco jumped up immediately, pushing his chair in with more force that was probably needed, slamming it into the table. He ran over to the redhead, helping her out of her seat and began to drag her up the stairs. You could here her giggle lightly at something as she was pulled out of sight and up the staircase.

"Dissy!"

The summoned house-elf appeared and looked at Narcissa imploringly.

"We are done with dinner, thank you."

"Yes, Madam." Dissy snapped her fingers and the table was cleared. "Is there anything else Dissy can get you?"

Narcissa looked at each of the males, both of which shrugged. She refrained from rolling her eyes. "Dissy, can you tidy up the study room and set the chairs up for three?"

Dissy nodded, her ears flopping loudly. "Would madam be liking tea?"

"No thank you, Dissy."

Dissy nodded, popping away at the unspoken dismissal.

Lucius slowly rose. "To the study room then?"

Severus and Narcissa nodded.

CcCcCc

Draco opened the door to his room, walking over and sitting down upon his bed. It was huge! Covered in a large silky looking fabric of a vibrant green, three silver pillows sitting neatly at the head of the bed. Hope stared at it. "That's your bed?"

"Yeah- why?" Draco cocked his head to the side in confusion, glancing at his bed.

"Well...its huge!" She told him in astonishment.

Draco shrugged. "Yeah... I guess."

"You guess?" She sputtered. "It's gigantic!"

"Yea, I suppose so, huh?" Draco inquired, running a finger over the fabric.

Hope nodded, taking one look around the extravagant bedroom before she sat down on the floor before the blonde. "So..."

"Oh! I got it!" Draco jumped up suddenly from his bed and raced to the other side of the room, snatching a square box off of a table. He dragged a small table over and set the box on top of it, taking out a checkered piece of glossed cardboard and a dozen different black and white pieces. "We can play chess! Do you know how?"

Hope shook her head. "No, I don't."

"That's ok, I can teach you if you like?" He proposed eagerly, already setting the black and white chess men against each other.

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all, mother or father don't like to play 'cause they're to busy and Uncle Sev rarely visits." Draco paused. "Wait, that's not true... he's over a lot, he just doesn't like to play, says he's busy."

Hope hummed lightly to show that she was listening, watching the tiny chess pieces with interest. "You like playin' it then?"

"Yeah... I do." Draco sat back and looked at her. "Do you know anything about chess?"

She shook her head 'no'.

"That's okay, so this here is the knight." He began to explain the slightly complex rules of chess, being thoughtfully thorough and explained the game rather well for someone of his age.

CcCcCc

"I just don't understand why she wouldn't eat." Narcissa spoke up as soon as she sat down in the study room, a side room filled with books much like their library, though much smaller and contained a simple work area with a desk.

"Perhaps the same reasons she has trust issues and flinches." Severus proposed, sitting down across from the woman.

"Are you intending they starved her?"

"I can't fathom why," Lucius drawled sarcastically, closing the door with a snap. "Especially with that whale of a son they have."

"Son?"

"Hope's cousin and the Dursley's spawn." Severus informed her.

"A rude and unintelligent child if you ask me."

"So, you suspect the Dursleys starved her, along with making her sleep in a cupboard under the stairs, and abused her?" Narcissa seethed, gripping the arm of the chair roughly.

"Along with whatever else we have yet to unearth."

"What else do you think she's hiding?" Lucius asked Severus.

"Could be a multitude of things..." He mused aloud.

"Well, I don't know about you, but she needs to know that she is loved, that she's allowed to eat and everything else a normal child should feel and know. I will personally see to your destruction Severus if you neglect to do such things."

Severus stared at her. "I would expect nothing less of you though I feel bothered you would would suggest such a thing."

Narcissa's eyes widened as she realized what she had said and quickly backtracked. "Oh, I'm sorry Severus, you know I didn't mean it- well alright maybe I did but-"

Severus held up a hand to silence her. "I understand Cissy."

She smiled and inclined her head slightly, a light blush creeping up her neck.

"What do you propose we do then?" Lucius spoke, drawing the focus back onto the more appropriate topic.

"Well, I'll have to speak with Dumbledore about Hope's living conditions and what to do with the Dursleys." Severus reflected lowly.

"As for Hope, she'll need clothes." Narcissus smiled, an excited glint in her eyes. "And I know just the place to get her some."

Both men traded an amused look.

"Alright, so we've got that settled." Lucius looked at his wife. "Will you be bringing Draco?"

Narcissa nodded. "I think I will. She seems pretty calm around him and if she feels safe around Draco then I'll bring him, despite the fact that he won't want too. But perhaps he may if Hopes coming along."

Severus nodded. "I should probably be getting over to go talk to Albus..."

"You'll probably want to say goodbye to Hope before you leave so as not to freak her out when she discovers you have left and hopefully both Hope and Draco will be in bed by the time to arrive." Narcissa gave a wry smile.

"Alright, I'll go do that. Thank you Cissy, Lucius. You've helped me quite a lot today."

"Its been our pleasure. Hope is a lovely young girl." Lucius told him, also standing up. "You remember were Draco's room is?"

"Of course."

"Then we will see you soon." Lucius clapped the other man on the shoulder, offering a smile.

Severus clapped his shoulder back, helping Narcissa up and smiling at her when she kissed his cheek in goodbye.

CcCcCc

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door, causing both Hope and Draco to jump and look at the door in alarm.

"Come in." Draco yelled loudly.

That's when Severus entered, taking a look at the chess board that was splayed out between the two.

"Hello, sir." Hope greeted, rubbing her thumb and index finger together nervously.

"Hello Hope, Draco. Are you two having fun?"

"Yeah! I'm teaching Hope how to play Wizarding chess and you know what's weird? She didn't know they could move. I think she was joking." Draco babbled along happily.

Hope's cheeks tinged pink. "Well normal chess doesn't- uh- move."

Draco bobbed his head, tilting it. "I'm guessing they don't destroy each other when you capture their pieces?"

"No," Hope shook her head. "I've never played before, only watched, but when you take a piece you just set it off to the side..."

"Where's the fun in that?" Draco questioned, pointing towards the crumbed mess that was once their chess pieces.

Hope shrugged indifferently, clearly not knowing how to answer. "I dunno..."

Severus watched them in amusement, glad to see that Draco was having fun with someone else his age. Someone who wasn't the child of a Death Eater, anyway.

"Hope," Severus cleared his throat. "I've got to go somewhere. I'll be back rather soon, but for the time being you are going to stay here with the Malfoys."

Hope straightened up, face scrunching up in confusion. "Why?"

"I've got to go and visit a- good friend of mine." He explained.

"Who?" Draco asked in childlike curiosity.

Severus had to resist the urge to glare at the young Malfoy heir.

"Albus Dumbledore."

Draco's face screwed up briefly. "Why? I thought you and father didn-"

"I really must be going." He interrupted, looking at Hope. "Will you be alright?"

She nodded slightly, nervousness bright upon her features. "Yes, sir."

"Lucius and Narcissa will be down the stairs if you need anything." He told her. "I'll be back well past your bedtime, so I'll bid you two goodnight now."

"Goodnight Uncle Sev."

Hope hesitated momentarily before she sprang up and wrapped her arms around the man's legs in a tight hug. She quickly released him and looked up at him hesitantly. "Goodnight, sir."

She quickly turned around and sat down before Draco, peering down at the board. "So, if I move this one...?"

"No, don't move that piece, I'd take your knight, so try again." Draco advised.

"How 'bout here?"

"No again, you'd take _my_ bishop."

Hope looked up with a small smile gracing her lips. "Alright, so how do I move it again?"

"Ah, come on. You don't wanna move it there." Draco whined lightly, eyes sparking as he pouted.

Hope giggled. "Draco!"

Neither children bothered to look up when the door wasn't closed right away, but if they had, they would have been looking at a very flustered and startled Severus Snape.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait- its been what? Forever.**

**I just wanted to say thank you to all those who wished me a speedy recovery, it meant a lot to me. So, thank you all for that. :)**

**Anywho, I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations and please let me know if it seems out of place considered to the chapter before. I had taken quite a while to write this chapter and I'm afraid that it may have skimmed over things I had included in the chapter(s) before. The adults will address Hope's habits probably in the next chapter as well as shopping with 'Aunt Cissy'.**

**I do not own any of this, it all belongs to JKR! **

**So, let me know how I did and Review, Favorite and Follow! **

**Enjoy! :)**

Previously:

"So, you suspect the Dursleys starved her, along with making her sleep in a cupboard under the stairs, and abused her?" Narcissa seethed, gripping the arm of the chair roughly.

"Along with whatever else we have yet to unearth."

"What else do you think she's hiding?" Lucius asked Severus.

"Could be a multitude of things..." He mused aloud.

CcCcCc

Vivid green flames erupted in the fireplace, parting ways as Severus appeared. The man walked out of the fireplace, cloak billowing from the smoke and gas the flames emitted.

Albus looked up from an old piece of parchment and smiled. "Severus, my boy. What brings you here? Lemon drop?"

"No thank you." Severus conjured a seat and sat down. "Albus, this concerns Hope Potter."

"Hope Potter? The girl hasn't even started school yet." Albus frowned, placing his arms upon the table and clasping them together. "What does this have to do with the girl?"

"I just left Hope Potter at the Malfoy Manor after healing a variety of bruises she had acquired from her relatives."

Albus froze. I guess that was the last thing he had expected to be said. Albus cleared his throat. "Please explain."

Severus then proceeded to tell Albus everything. Visiting the Durlseys. What had happened at the manor. Hope's resistance to eating. Everything.

By the end of the speech Albus had gone pale, silent and angry. "If I had known- that something like this was happening. I would have had her removed immediately."

"What were you thinking?" Severus demanded hotly. "You knew as well as I did how much Petunia hated Lily, how jealous she was. Did you think she could have changed?"

"I thought she could have changed." Albus admitted a bit sheepishly. "I thought that Petunia could have put aside her feeling for her sister and taken proper care of her niece. But, most importantly, I thought about the blood wards. I knew that Petunia didn't like magic much, but I thought she could have forgone all that and taken care of Hope. I even sent them a monthly total to help them."

"Well they never spent it on her. Unless I'm mistaken she had been wearing hand me downs from her whale of a cousin." Severus breathed deeply through his nose. "Did you ever go and check up on her?"

"No-" Albus sighed wearily. "That is something I will regret for the rest of my life. Arabella Figg lived near the girl and she said that Hope was a very polite, young girl, if not a bit skinny. She mentioned she stayed with her often, but never mentioned anything that seemed amiss."

"Talk with her to be sure, but it's plausible she didn't know. Most of the bruises were upon her chest and back." Severus said.

"She can not go back there." Albus said, most likely thinking out loud. "So, that leaves two options."

"Those two options being?"

"Seeing the current circumstances the best home for Hope would either be Lucius and Narcissa or you. Seeing as both Lucius and Narcissa are already parents-"

Severus held up his hand to silence the man. "Hope had already stated she would prefer to live with me."

"That's fantastic my boy!" Albus cried, overjoyed. "And you would take her in?"

"I will. I have realized my mistake and will not let my hatred towards the girl's father cloud my judgement any longer. She is her own person. Not her father and- not her mother either." Severus studied Albus for a moment. "If I am to take in the child I will need a room added to my chambers. Not only does Hope need to be introduced to magic, but Spinners End is not currently fit for a child."

"This would be most acceptable. I'll have the house-elves look into it immediately. I am sure they would also be delighted to spruce up Spinners End for you also. I can have the guardianship papers brought up soon."

"Thank you, Albus." Severus' face darkened slightly. "Now, what are you going to be doing with those Muggles? Her relatives. I have a few choice punishments I deem fit to be of some good use."

Albus paused for a moment, slightly baffled by the Potion Master's sudden malice. "I am sure that we can address that problem some time in the near future. As for now I am sure there is a little girl at Malfoy Manor currently wondering to where you had went. We can arrange another meeting, say in a few days, and can discuss progress and also what to with the Dursleys. Momentarily I don't believe I have anything that I wish to discuss with you that is more important to spending time with one young Hope Potter."

Severus considered the older wizard for a moment before he nodded once. "As you wish, Albus. I will contact you if any problems occur that you should know of."

"Sounds good, my boy."

The black haired man stood up, swishing his robes out of the way of his legs so that he wouldn't get caught up in them. "Goodnight."

"Yes. Goodnight, Severus."

The professor nodded his head in goodbye and stepped back into the fireplace, taking a handful of a silvery powder and yelled 'Malfoy Manor'.

Albus Dumbledore let out a large breath he didn't know he was even holding, falling back into his tall chair forcefully.

CcCcCc

Narcissa glanced up from her spot on the sofa, setting aside her book and placing it on her lap. "Hello, Severus."

"Narcissa." He greeted in kind, crossing the rather expensive floor tiles and sitting in the seat across from her. "Lucius?"

"He's just went to go and check up on the children. Last time he went to go check they were both awake still, whispering. You should have seen her, Severus, she was so terrified she would get punished for not being asleep. Normally we would have punished Draco, nothing to serious, mostly a light scolding, but we just let it slide. Wouldn't do to scaring her off her first night." Narcissa informed him with a small frown gracing her usually stoic features.

He visibly winced.

"I'm guessing Draco isn't the best role model." He said in a teasing tone, emitting a soft laugh from the female. "But I thought Lucius had the house-elves prepare a room for her?"

"He did, but Hope freaked a bit at the prospect of being alone so we simply switched the guest bed into Draco's room. She seemed to calm down quite a bit at that so we didn't see anything wrong with it." Narcissa explained.

Severus nodded his head in understanding.

"So, Sev, how was your meeting with Dumbledore?" She inquired after a brief moment.

"Fine. Dumbledore had agreed to bring up the adoption papers that will give me custody of Hope and will add on a bedroom to my chambers at Hogwarts."

"That's wonderful!" The blonde literally squealed, her blue eyes lighting up. "She wasn't going back to that hell hole she used to call home. I wouldn't have allowed it."

"You would have hexed that old man had he tried." Came a teasing reply, coming somewhere from up the stairwell.

Narcissa looked up and rolled her eyes at the Malfoy man, a smirk gracing her lips as she looked at the face of her sneering husband.

"He's not that much of a fool." Severus commented with a wry grin.

"Besides, why leave Hope in an unsafe environment? Even if it keeps her safe from threats on the outside, but not the inside."

"How are you though, Severus? Seeing as these were quite the sudden changes?"

"I've- come to the realization that Hope isn't her father, she may be more like her mother, but she could also be much like her father... I've come with the terms that I shouldn't allow my prejudice to cloud my judgement."

"Good for you. The thing that matters most of all is that you give her all the love and attention that she deserves."

"Yes, Hope is welcome here anytime." Lucius added, knowing wholeheartedly that his wife agreed and would have probably brought it up herself if he hadn't.

"Thank you. Really. Thank you both for everything you two have done for me today." Severus said earnestly.

"It's no problem at all, really. I'm just glad that Hope will be going to such a loving home."

Severus smiled softly at Lady Malfoy. "You think so?"

"I know so." She replied in all seriousness, meeting the questioning brown eyes head on with her own confident blue.

There was a cushioning silence, one filled with a comforting quietness that they had all come to notice and accept.

"I had meant to ask," Narcissa looked at her husband with a questioning tilt of her head. "How are the children?"

"Both are sound asleep, or they'd like me to think that they were anyhow. I'm nearly positive Hope is still awake." He replied, giving Severus a longer lasting look, one the other man knew the meaning of. "I'm not absolutely sure if Draco is or not, he's getting pretty good at hiding that fact from us."

Both Severus and Narcissa gave low chuckles. Severus rose from his armchair gracefully. "Well, I might as well go up and check on her. After that I'll head back to Hogwarts, but will meet with you all in the morning."

"Alright." Narcissa also rose and kissed the man on the cheek. "Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight Narcissa, Lucius." Both men gave each other a nod in farewell. "I will see you both in the morning."

Severus headed up the stairs for the second time that day, reaching the small Malfoy heir's bedroom easily. With a small pause to compose himself he turned the door knob and quickly went to stifle a small chuckle.

Upon hearing the doorknob rattle and turn both children had dived into their beds to feign sleep, but they didn't quite manage. Hope slowly peeked out from beneath the mattress covers and pressed the silky fabric against her mouth in a vain attempt to stifle her own set of giggles. She shifted towards the end of her bed and squinted down at the floor, giggling again. There came a soft groan from the floor- emitting another soft giggle from Hope- and slowly a very ruffled Draco popped up from the carpet. He looked up hastily. "Mother, father, I can explain- oh... Hi, Sev!"

The small blonde beamed at him happily, jumping back upon his own bed and ran a hand through his hair in an effort to flatten it. There was a slight blush creeping its way up his pale skin and Draco rubbed at his neck sheepishly. "You're gonna tell mother aren't you?"

Letting out a soft sign that could have easily been played at a chuckle he shook his head, sitting down on the edge of Hope's guest bed. "No, I suppose I won't this time."

Hope blinked at him in confusion, her green eyes widening slightly. She slowly lowered the blanket away from her mouth. "You aren't gonna tell?"

Severus looked over at the small girl and shook his head. "No, not this time. Say, what are you two doing up this late?"

Draco considered the question for a moment before he shrugged indifferently. "Hope couldn't sleep and when I can't sleep I usually go to mother or father, but she didn't want to do that so I stayed up with her! That's about it, Uncle Sev. We just haven't fallen sleep yet."

Despite himself, Severus couldn't help but raise one of his eyebrows comically. "Is that it then?"

"Y-yes." Hope spoke up, almost hesitantly. "I couldn't sleep so Draco stayed up with me, sir."

Severus glanced back towards the girl and they both seemed to stare at each other for quite a while, almost lost in a staring contest.

Draco, the ever energetic child that he was, couldn't take the long stretch of silence so he did the only thing he thought logical. He broke it. "Sev," He spoke up loudly in exasperation. "did you know that Hope beat me at chess and she had never played before."

"Did you now?" Severus asked her with a hint of surprise.

Hope blushed heavily. "Well I only beat him once. Draco beat me the other times."

"But still!" Draco threw his hands up in the air as if to claim/exaggerate how important this really was.

Severus gazed down at his godson in amusement. "Well, Hope, that feat isn't taken lightly. It is quite an accomplishment, as Draco here tells it."

Though really in a way it was quite impressive, stating how Draco was only six and he was getting to be quite the expert at chess anyhow. Having Hope, being only five- though she was due to be six in a month or so anyway- and not even knowing the principals to the game to suddenly beat Draco was impressive. Draco didn't take playing chess lightly.

Draco suddenly gave a gasp of delight, he turned hopeful, grey eyes towards his godfather. "You want to play a round with us Uncle Sev? Come on! You against Hope and I!"

He opened his mouth, ready to turn down the boy with the excuse that it was getting pretty late when he glanced over towards Hope and saw the hope (no pun intended) and excitement shining in her eyes and he knew immediately that he wouldn't be letting those two down. He gave a sign that gave a hint of defeat. "Oh, I suppose one game wouldn't hurt. Right to bed though after, okay?"

"Okay!" Draco agreed quickly, jumping up and running to go and fetch his chess set.

Hope giggled, glancing over at the Hogwarts professor and gave him a tentative smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

**What's up my peeps? Good gosh, its only been- look at that!- a week since I've last updated! I'm getting faster! Ha, just kidding. Schools starting up so I'm sorry to inform you all that updates may take a bit longer to pop up until I get the hang of things. Ugh. I hate school with a passion. Oh well. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, I thought it was a good change in routine adding in Cissy instead of having Sev (and marginally Draco) being the focal point. I hope this wasn't too over the top and that both Cissy's and Hope's reactions were reasonable. If not, _LET ME KNOW_, I can easily change it to seem more reasonable and such. But, hey, I kinda liked this chapter and am about to work on Part II. Yeah... :/**

**But, seriously, you guys are awesome! Honestly! 58 reviews! You've go to be kidding me. 146 favorites? I'm flattered! 255 followers? All I can say is damn. Damn. Damn. _Damn._ Thank you all _so_ much for all for this, really, it makes my day. I can't thank you all enough!**

**I do not own any of this, it all belongs to JKR! **

**So, let me know how I did and Review, Favorite and Follow! **

**Enjoy! :)**

Previously:

"This would be most acceptable. I'll have the house-elves look into it immediately. I am sure they would also be delighted to spruce up Spinners End for you also. I can have the guardianship papers brought up soon."

"Thank you, Albus." Severus' face darkened slightly. "Now, what are you going to be doing with those Muggles? Her relatives. I have a few choice punishments I deem fit to be of some good use."

Albus paused for a moment, slightly baffled by the Potion Master's sudden malice.

CcCcCc

Malfoy Manor was quiet, the only sound was that of the soft clinking coming from the kitchens and a snort or two coming from the sleeping paintings that lined the many hallways of the manor. The light from outside attempted to reach into the manor by seeping past the blinds and illuminating the darkened hallways. The many priceless and exotic artifacts that lined the hallways gleamed as the sun's rays hit them, the dim atmosphere that surrounded the household calm and comforting.

Blue eyes flickered open, the bright orbs slowly adjusting to the dim atmosphere. Lady Malfoy slowly lifted herself up, readjusted the comforter and took a look around the elegant room she shared with her husband. Once she seemed to have realized that there were no intruders- no house-elves or children- she allowed her shoulders to slump in confusion. She looked down at the peaceful, slumbering face of her husband and knew immediately that it hadn't been him that had awoken her. She cocked her head in an effort to hear any odd noise that might had woken her up.

After a moment of fruitless listening Narcissa sighed, silently pulling the silk blanket away from her body and pulling her feet around the edge of the bed. As her feet met her slippers she rose from the bed as softly as she dared, careful as to not wake Lucius. A quick tempus charm was cast and Narcissa decided she might as well rise for the day, there was little point in attempting to go back to bed when she would have to rise soon anyway. She picked up one of her satin robes and a book she had been meaning to finish on her way out, shutting the door with a small click.

It wasn't much of a walk from her room to the kitchens, but the kitchens were a few floors down. The closer you got towards the room the warmer the hallways appeared, and that was one of the main reasons that Narcissa was making her way down there instead of finding one of the many spare rooms the manor possessed. The kitchens were simply warmer and always held the sweet aroma of that day's dishes.

Narcissa entered the kitchens, book clutched beneath her arm and greeted the welcoming House-elves with a smile and a muttered 'good morning'. She waved away their offerings at something to eat, insisting that she was fine and that breakfast wasn't far away, but she finally relented at a hot mug of tea. She neared one of the corner tables and was surprised to notice she wasn't the only one awake at such an hour. Make that two mugs of tea.

She cleared her throat as she neared the table and landed her arm on the back of the chair before her. "Mind if I join you?"

The small red haired girl looked up at her in a combination of fear and surprise, so all she could muster was a shaky nod.

Narcissa smiled at the Potter child warmly, elegantly sitting down in the opposed chair and settling her hands in her lap. She glanced around the cluttered, busy kitchen for a moment as she collected her thoughts, her wandering eyes finally landing on the stiff child before her. "Its warm in here, don't you think?"

Hope's eyes widened slightly, but quickly narrowed down in suspicion. She bit her lower lip. "A bit."

The Malfoy nodded her head in agreement, cocking her head to the side in simple curiosity, hoping she didn't come off as too imposing. "Its rather early, what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I-is this a trick question?" Hope finally asked, confusion leaking into her voice subtly.

"No," Narcissa frowned, leaning across the table slowly, resting her hands on the table's surface. "No, dear, it isn't. Are you alright?"

Hope gave the blonde an incredulous look, a frown tugging at the corner of her lips and threatening to take up the majority of her face. "Am I in trouble?"

Narcissa's face began to morph into a replica of the face looking back at her, a mixture of disbelief and confusion. "Why would you be in trouble?"

Hope sucked in her cheek and chewed on it, contemplating on how to answer that. "Its because the- those... things, wouldn't let me make it."

"The house-elves?" Narcissa glanced back towards the house-elves in question.

Hope nodded.

Narcissa pursed her lips in thought. "What wouldn't they let you make?"

"Breakfast." Hope said simply, eyeing the woman strangely. "I know I should have had it done, but I didn't know when you would wake up! I didn't expect you up this early. So when I got up I came down here, but they wouldn't let me do anything. They said it wasn't my job. But- but at my Uncle's I had to make breakfast and lunch and dinner and if I didn't I got in trouble. They said I had to earn my keep! I can do it- I don't want you to make me leave. I like it here, much more than my Uncle's. I can do better, I promise. Please don't make me leave."

By the end of Hope's little tirade her emerald eyes had filled with tears and her face had slowly turned crimson, the tears slowly trickling down her cheeks. She blinked up at Narcissa with large, pleading eyes. She lifted her hand up to rub roughly at her eyes, which only served to irritate them further. The rims around her eyes were red and her eyes only slightly bloodshot, all noises in the kitchen went dim.

"Hope," Narcissa whispered, mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. She quickly shook herself into awareness. She had to word this right, otherwise, any progress that might have been made with any of them would be lost. "Hope, dear, what your relatives had you do wasn't meant to handled by someone as young as you are. Your relatives shouldn't be making you cook for them. What they had you do was wrong. Here, you won't be expected to do anything of that sort, and I know Severus wouldn't want you to be cooking unsupervised at his home either. We don't make Draco cook for us and we certainly won't be having you cook for us."

Hope rubbed at her nose, staring up at her in bafflement. "But then how else would I earn my keep? I have to do something. I know how to clean the house and I can do the dishes, Aunt Petunia taught me how to prune her garden and she said she would teach me how to do the lawn mower. I'm a fast learner, I'm sure I can do something around here. This place is huge!"

Narcissa's heart broke at the sight before her. No child should have to go through this. No child should even be going through this in the first place. No mother could ever prepare herself to see a child like this, especially with a child of her own nearly the name age. She breathed in deeply through her nose.

"Hope, please come here." She finally asked, patting her side with a light pat. She softened her posture at seeing Hope's face quickly morphing into one of genuine fear. "Hope, dear, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

The girl slowly detached herself from her seat, slowly but surely making her way towards the other. Hope's posture was stiff, her movement measured and her eyes never once left the one's before her. Once Hope had stopped a step or so away from Narcissa did she finally break away her gaze, staring blankly down at her toes. "I'm ready."

There was a pause.

Whatever Hope had been expecting, whether it be a light scolding or a full blown beating, she didn't expect the slim arms that wrapped themselves around her chest and waist, slowly pulling her closer. Narcissa slowly pulled Hope closer, tightening her hold on the frozen girl. Narcissa placed her chin atop the girl's flaming hair, silently contemplating the rigid stance the child had yet to take herself out of. She let a soft breath of air leave her mouth, ghosting Hope's hair.

Hope's eyes shot open in surprise as she was kept in the warm embrace, the arms never wavering in their locking confinement. She squirmed slightly, intend on getting at least and inch or two away from the Malfoy woman, but the arms were unrelenting. Hope stopped her struggling when Narcissa lowered her lips to her ear, speaking in a calm and reassuring voice that could only belong to a mother. "Hope, I don't expect anything of you. None of us do, I promise. Not Lucius. Not Draco. Not even Severus. He may seem a little intimidating at time, but he's a real softy at heart. He just needs to be reminded of it. Now, listen closely dear, I don't know what kind of life you had back at your older house, but I will be telling you this. You won't ever have to go back to those ways, I promise. A five year old shouldn't be expected to be quiet and obedient, granted if Draco ever acted like that I knew he had done something. You should be loud, rampaging about as you learned about the world around you, not learning how to mow a lawn or how to heat up a stove. I don't want to see you trying to do anything to earn your 'keep', alright? You could seriously injure yourself and being unsurprised at six o'clock in the morning could lead to a few dire circumstances. I don't expect anything from you and I am certainly _not_ mad at you. I expect not to be hearig about this again young lady, do you hear me?"

The small nod that shook Narcissa's head was enough of a response for her, at the very most it was indeed a response, she hadn't exactly been expecting one in the first place. It was a lot of information for a five year old to soak up, least of all understand. But despite that, she knew she had gotten the message across. Fair and simple.

She had also promised the girl a great load, but she was positive she could live up to them all. If not, well, there would be hell to pay.

Hope had never known, or didn't remember, the loving touch and warm voice of a mother, so she might as well make do. There were many out there more appropriate for the job, more moral, but as the only female role model the girl had in the foreseeable future- Severus didn't look like he would be settling down any time soon, least of all getting a girlfriend- she would be honored to play the part of the girl's surrogate mother. Though, that was all nothing a little matchmaking magic couldn't fix.

A small tear made its way down Hope's cheek, dripping from the emerald pool and slipping down her heated flesh. The tear dropped silently to the floor, leaving a near invisible splatter on the spotted tile floor. Hope didn't know what having a mother felt like, she was only one when her own mother had been killed and she didn't remember her all that much, but she suspected this is what it felt like. She had seen her Aunt Petunia coddle and pamper Dudley, her cousin, on more than one occasion and it seemed much like this. Whispered assurances. A warm tone. A gentle touch. Hugs.

It was with another tear that Hope realized that that was what was happening. A hug. The warm embrace and strong arms round her midsection. The soft, reassuring words. Gentle, comforting gestures. A feeling of someone else's body heat against her own. It was in all aspects, a hug. She hadn't been hugged since the time her parents had been alive, back in the time when her godfather would visit and her all time favorite Uncle would have made an appearance. Not Uncle Vernon. Definitely not him. Someone special. But the implication was still there. She hadn't been hugged in a _long_ time. Hugging herself just didn't feel the same as the real thing.

Hope let out a short, tortured sob and finally collapsed into the arms around her. Immediately, upon instinct, the arms tightened themselves and Narcissa brought the child closer towards her chest. She hugged her softly, but strongly. If she hadn't have tuned out the surrounding noise, Narcissa wouldn't have heard the quiet voice whispering almost inconspicuously into her ear.

"Thank you."

If Hope Potter didn't have a mother to watch over her, you can bet your life that Narcissa Malfoy would be glad to step into the spot. Of course she never intended to replace Hope's mother, not anything close to that, but she knew the girl would need a female figure to look up to. If only for the future.


End file.
